


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Adam Noshimuri, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: “Hit me. As hard as you can- hit me.”“What? Jesus, no I’m not gonna do that Steve.”“Please, I’m begging you. I need this.”





	The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this. I also cannot believe this is the longest one-shot I've written. 
> 
> Enjoy?

“Hit me. As hard as you can- hit me.”

“What? Jesus, no I’m not gonna do that Steve.”

“Please, I’m begging you. I need this.”

\--

Steve was an intense man. Regardless of what it was he was doing, he committed fully- from taking care of his friends to taking down ruthless criminals. It was something everyone loved about Steve, but if you asked Danny, he’d say it would probably be the death of both of them someday.

If you asked Steve on the other hand, you would get a wildly different answer. Actually, you wouldn’t really get an answer at all. Steve would just shrug and mumble some half-hearted response about how it was just who he was. That’s not true- well not entirely, anyway. If you could truly get inside Steve’s head you would know that the answer was far less pleasant than he ever chose to voice. You would know that the trauma of losing his mom and then being separated from his sister made him desperate for a sense of control. You would know that the Navy gave him something to focus all his energy into, but then turned into something that _took_ so much from him. You would learn that the scars of losing people you love would never heal. You would learn that the reason Steve was _Steve_ was the desperate need to just save people. To put some good back in the world to replace all that he took. To atone for himself.

He had no doubt it would be the death of him.

\--

Adam and Danny loved Steve wholeheartedly, and he loved them back just as strongly. Their relationship was different than most, but they loved and supported each other through thick and thin, and that’s what mattered. 

A key piece of their relationship was communication. From the get-go they had sworn that they would be open with each other, especially about their emotions. This had some serious consequences- such as extensive discussions on how to deal with Adam’s PTSD and how to help him when his symptoms flared up- and some less serious consequences, such as the discovery that Steve liked to mix things up in the bedroom sometimes. Whatever the topic was, they swore to listen and support each other as much as possible. So, when Steve entered the living room looking uncertain and anxious, his partners knew exactly what to do.

Turning the T.V down, Danny spoke, “Hey babe, come sit with us.”

Usually Steve would walk over and plop into the space between Adam and Danny until he got the nerves up to explain what was bothering him. He did not do this. Steve shook his head and continued to stand silently.

“Steve, whatever it is, you know you can tell us. We love you.” Adam explained, concern growing in his chest.

Steve still said nothing, but shuffled forwards until he was in front of the couch before dropping to his knees and resting his forehead on Danny’s thigh. Adam and Danny shared a look- this was something Steve only did when something was really, really wrong, like the time he knelt and shook and cried for an hour as he explained to Adam that sometimes he wish that he had died instead of all of the good people he had lost in his life.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Adam said softly, “you’re safe here. Whatever you need to say, we will help you through it.”

Mirroring Adam, Danny rubbed soothing patterns onto Steve’s shoulder.

“You know you can stay here as long as you need, but just know that we love you with everything we have and we will support you no matter what.”

Steve shook as he tried not to cry. Suddenly he lurched backwards and scrambled up to pace across the room. His partners stayed seated on the couch as they knew he often couldn’t stand physical touch when he was this overwhelmed.

“I, I need you-“ he cut himself off.

“What do you need, Steve?”

He continued to pace. He stopped and started two more times before pausing in front of his partners, fists clenched at his sides and eyes squeezed shut as a tear slid down his face.

“I need you to hit me.”

“What?” There was no way Adam had heard him correctly.

“Hit me. As hard as you can- hit me.”

“What? Jesus, no I’m not gonna do that Steve.” Danny replied.

“Please, I’m begging you. I need this.”

He was getting riled up as Danny and Adam stood.

“Steve, just talk this out.”

“I am! Just-“

Danny cut him off, “No you’re not. Come on Steve, we’ll help you through this but you gotta relax.”

Steve walked up to Danny and shoved him.

“You’re not listening to me. I. Need. This.”

He was met with nothing but concern, so he moved his target to Adam.

“Adam, please-“

“I agree with Danny, Steve. We need to talk about this.”

Adam’s calm tone surged anger through Steve’s veins. He stepped forwards and shoved Adam back with two hands on his chest. He was nearly hysterical.

“I’m begging you, _please_ do this. I just need my brain to shut the fuck up for a little bit.” He looked at his partners desperately as the two shared a look.

After a moment, Adam shoved him back. He continued to shove until Steve was pinned with his back against the wall and Adam’s arm across his chest. Immediately, tension drained out of Steve’s body and his eyes widened.

Adam spoke.

“Steve, you are going to stand right here _calmly_ and answer the questions we ask you. If you get out of control, this all stops until you are calm and rational enough to have this conversation. Understood?” He said, using the deep tone that Steve couldn’t help but obey.

“Understood.”

“Good.” He lessened the pressure on Steve’s chest and the man tried not to show his disappointment.

“Now, first of all, _why_ do you want us to hit you?” Danny asked, tone similar to Adam’s.

“I need it,” Steve swallowed roughly, “Sometimes my mind gets so overwhelmed and out of control that only pain can clear it. I need to not be in control for a little bit. I need to see the bruises on my skin. I need to know that everything will be okay.”

“Is this going to trigger you in any way?”

“No.”

“You’re doing great, Steve. Just a couple more questions, okay?” Adam soothed.

He nodded.

“Are you _absolutely certain_ you want this? And you understand that it will hurt?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Who do you want to hit you?”

Steve’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two. After a moment he locked eyes with Adam.

“You.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll be right next to you, okay Steve? I’ll be right here through the whole thing if you need anything, okay?”

“Understood.”

“How do you want me to hit you?”

“Punch me, please. I need to feel the ache.”

“I’m not going to hit you in the face. Where do you want it?”

“My stomach.”

“This is the last question, I promise. What is your safeword?”

“Green to continue, yellow to slow down, red to stop.” Steve felt a burst of warmth flow through his chest. Any time they engaged in a scene his partners made him state his safewords before they would begin. He loved them so fucking much.

“Good, you did so good Steve. Thank you so much for answering our questions.” Adam said. A blush rose across Steve’s cheeks as Adam pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he pulled back and his face became serious again.

“I’m going to hit you once in the stomach, and then we will check in again. Are you ready?”

Steve nodded enthusiastically before remembering that he needed to answer verbally.

“I’m ready.”

Adam pulled his fist back, pausing to make eye contact with Steve. His eyes were clear. Adam threw his fist forwards into Steve’s abdomen. He immediately doubled over, a retch ripping its way out of his throat.

Adam took a step back and watched as Steve tried to catch his breath. He wanted nothing more than to comfort and soothe the man, but that wasn’t what he had asked for. After a couple wheezing breaths, he straightened back up.

“Color?” Adam asked, voice gentle again.

Steve lifted his head, pupils blown wide, “Green.”

Adam couldn’t help the twitch of his dick at how _wrecked_ Steve’s voice sounded. A quick glance at Danny showed that he wasn’t faring much better.

“ _Fuck me._ Please, I want you to wreck me. Both of you.”

The air was sucked out of Adam’s lungs.

His face hardened and he pressed Steve back against the wall, arms pinned above his head.

“Hear that Danny? He wants us to ‘wreck him’. I think that sounds like a challenge, what do you think?”

“Oh, I agree. I bet we can make Steven here cry from wantin’ us so bad.”

Steve was already so hard it hurt.

Adam pressed his thigh between Steve’s legs, smirking as a keen escaped the man’s throat. Adam began trailing kisses up one side of his neck as Danny mirrored this on the other side. Suddenly he felt a loss as Danny stepped back to peel his shirt off, and then did the same to the other man, leaving Steve pinned to the wall by nothing but Adam’s leg.

Desperation flowed through his body as he watched his partners kiss just inches from his face. There was nothing he wanted more than to grab and touch the men in front of him, but Steve knew better than to move his arms from where they were above his head. After a moment he whined, grinding down on the leg pinning him in place.

His partners broke apart with matching smirks.

“Oh, is someone desperate? Someone can’t handle not being the center of attention for 30 seconds?” Danny’s words just further stoked the fire in Steve’s stomach.

Danny’s lips met his and Steve kissed as if his life depended on it. Finally, Danny broke off with a nip to Steve’s bottom lip, leaving him panting.

“ _Please._ ” He begged.

Danny took pity and lifted Steve’s shirt up and over his head as Adam’s hands followed it up, stopping to rub circles on Steve’s nipples.

Adam stepped back and out of Steve’s personal space while the other man tried not to groan at the loss of contact. Before he knew it, he was pulled forwards by his belt-loops and Danny was pressed up behind him.

“Hey prettyboy, how ya feelin’?” Danny murmured into his ear.

Steve shivered. Danny nibbled on the shell of his ear. Soon Steve heard wet noises next to his ear and quickly realized his partners were making out over his shoulder. He squirmed as two pairs of hands journeyed up and down his body.

The heat left his back and Steve as about to question what was going on when Adam went to town sucking on the sensitive spot on Steve’s jaw like his life depended on it. All thoughts flew out of his head with a moan.

Before he could even register what was happening, Steve was yanked backwards and slammed chest first into the wall. His arms were pulled unceremoniously behind his back, and he _whimpered_ (they would remember that sound until their dying days) as he felt the cold metal of the handcuffs click around his wrists. So _that_ was where Danny had gone.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you handcuffed and desperate. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous Steve.” Adam purred into his ear.

With so many hands and mouths roaming his body Steve couldn’t form words.

“Gah, please fuck me,” His breath hitched as Danny bit down especially hard on his shoulder, “please, plese, Adam.”

“I don’t know, Steve. Have you been good?” Danny replied as Adam continued slowly take Steve apart with some well-placed strokes and bites.

He was about to cry from frustration. Everything felt _so good_ but it just wasn’t enough.

“Tell ya what, sweetheart, you beg real nice and I’ll fuck you. I bet Danny might even touch your dick.”

“Please, please I’ve been so good, I’ll do anything! I need more, please just fuck me!” Steve’s pleas were choked off as he began to cry.

“Shhh, sweet boy. We’re gonna take good care of ya, okay?” Danny kissed Steve’s tear-stained cheek.

Adam’s heart was racing as he reached around to undo Steve’s pants and pull them down. In the year they’d all been dating he had _never_ seen Steve so worked up. He almost wished he had a camera so they could record this moment.

As he grabbed the lube Danny had set on the end table behind them, Adam kissed his way across his partner’s shoulders. Prepping Steve was an efficient affair; enough so Adam wouldn’t seriously hurt him, but there was still the slight burn Steve craved so desperately. Besides, if he had to listen to Steve’s breathy noises and feel his squirming for one more moment, Adam might have actually combusted. He undid his jeans and pulled them down just enough, not bothering to take them all the way off.

Time seemed to freeze as Adam finally slid into Steve. Everyone held their breath, only breathing out raggedly once Adam was fully inside. He rested his head on Steve’s back.

“Fuck, Steve.” He groaned out.

“C’mon, is that the best you got? I said I wanted you to _fuck_ me.” Steve goaded, breathlessness betraying his desperation.

“You better watch what you say. You’re not the one in control here.”

“Yeah,” Danny echoed, “We could just leave ya here like this and make you try to get yourself off while we watch.”

He hit his head on the wall in frustration, pressing his hips back against Adam’s.

Adam slammed forwards, rocking him hard into the wall.

“I said: _watch it_.” He said darkly, accenting it with a rough bite to Steve’s shoulder.

Adam pulled out and slammed back in, quickly setting a brutal pace. Steve could barely think as he could feel nothing but the pleasure coursing up his spine and the feel of rough denim against the back of his thighs.

Adam pulled him back away from the wall by the hips until only his face was pressed against it. Danny dropped to his knees in front of Steve. He moaned loudly as he felt the wet heat of Danny’s mouth envelop him.

Between the feeling of Adam pounding into him and Danny’s mouth, it was all Steve could do to stay conscious. Broken moans and choked off whines escaped his throat with each thrust, and he could feel Danny smirk around his cock. With each thrust Steve’s cheek was shoved harder into the wall and his drool was obvious as it smeared. There would be a bruise on his cheekbone later but Steve couldn’t bother to care- hell, he welcomed it if anything.

“I’m gonna-“ He cut himself off with a groan, “I’m gonna come.”

Danny clamped his hand down on the base of Steve’s dick.

“No you’re not. Not until Adam comes.”

The tears were back, making rivulets down Steve’s cheeks.

“Jesus Steve, you’re so fucking good for us.” Adam panted into his ear.

After a few more moments Adam’s thrusts began growing more and more erratic. With one last hard shove he came with another sharp bite to Steve’s shoulder. At the same time, Danny released his hold, and Steve’s world went white.

He came to, chest still heaving, to the feeling of Danny gently cleaning him up with a damp washcloth and Adam taking off the handcuffs.

“Hey sweet boy, nice to have you back.” Danny greeted, placing a soft kiss on Steve’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Hi.”

Danny’s heart swelled. Steve was always so sweet and soft after an intense scene, the polar opposite of his usual swagger.

“Adam’s gettin’ your stuff. You feeling good?”

“Feel great, Danno.”

At that moment Adam came down the stairs in pajamas carrying his softest hoodie, Steve’s softest pair of pajama pants, and a bottle of water. Danny supported his partner’s sleepy form while Adam helped him into his pants and hoodie.

“How are your arms feeling?” He asked.

Steve took a mental stock of his body.

“Wrists might bruise, but they don’t hurt too bad. My shoulders are a little stiff. Everything else feels good.”

Adam kissed his cheek. “Come sit on the couch and I’ll give you a shoulder rub while you drink that water.”

He took Adam’s hand and followed him to the couch.

“What do you wanna watch, babe?” Danny asked, fiddling with the remote.

“You c’n pick.” Came Steve’s mumbled reply as he leaned further and further into Adam’s chest.

Danny couldn’t help the warmth swelling in his chest. He was the luckiest man in the world, easy, with these two beautiful men in his life.

Steve barely felt the couch sink and Danny pulling his feet into his lap, too busy drifting off to the sweet nothings his partners were murmuring.

“You were so good for us Steve, I love you so much.”

“I’m so proud of you, babe. Thank you so much.”

He drifted into dreamland, feeling safe and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I can never show my face in public again
> 
> Title from The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> (please don't be afraid to comment!)


End file.
